I'm here, love
by evilduckling
Summary: One shot. Killian Jones had met many dangerous people, conquered many lands and fought more battles than he could remember. Still childbirth scared him more than all of those dangers combined. Hooked Queen. Just a lot of cuteness.


**Another one-shot Hooked Queen because I really like the idea of Regina and Hook together.  
Leave a review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

He had never been so afraid in his entire life, and Killian Jones had met many dangerous people, conquered many lands and fought more battles than he could remember. The amount of enemies he had gathered through the years as a pirate, plundering ships and chasing down treasures were countless and something he hadn't bothered to think about until now. What if they somehow would find him after all these years, mysteriously showing up in Storybrooke, arriving from the many worlds he had sailed his ship through, waiting to skin him like he had wanted to skin his crocodile? The ever so famous Captain Hook would parish. However, he would not suffer as much as he was suffering right now.

White walls surrounded him and it felt like they were closing in on him the longer he stayed in one spot, so he nervously kept pacing back and forth. The wait killed him. He stared at the light grey door that was keeping him on the outside. He wanted to go in but had specifically been told to wait outside. As the minutes kept ticking, he got more and more anxious. Should it take this long? He had never experienced this phenomenon before. He shook his head in confusion; childbirth was something he could never understand, probably because he was a man.

Not able to wait any longer, he carefully knocked on the door, taking a deep breath as he did. The door opened and a midwife smiled at him.

"Sorry it took so long, your fiancé had some questions." He nodded his head in understanding and brushed past her.

The brunette lying down on the bed had always intrigued him; from the very moment he had laid his eyes on her. Then, she had worn a gorgeous, hip-hugging blue dress, showing off her curves. She was beauty defined and those brown eyes could stare deep into his soul, make him reveal his inner secrets with just one glance. He smiled as he thought about the memory, taking a few steps closer to the dark-haired woman. The well-fitted dresses she usually wore were his favorite but seeing her wearing a hospital gown made him smile.

"Hey, love." He said as he entered the room and she turned around, looking at him blissfully as he sat down on the bed next to her. "How's our baby doing?" He gently placed one hand on her swollen abdomen.

"Stubborn." She answered and changed in her seat.

"Just like her mother." He placed a light kiss on the brunette's lips and intertwined his fingers with hers, like their hands belong like that, perfectly matching each other.

"How can you be so sure it's a girl?"

"I just know." He looked deep into her brown orbs and they suddenly shut in pain, and she grabbed his hand, wincing as the contraction stung through her body.

"Don't ever leave my side again."

"Regina, love. You asked me to step outside, I only did what I was told."

She clenched his hand, trying to breathe through the pain and he stroked her hair, trying his best to soothe the pain.

The contractions had started earlier this day, but his stubborn fiancé hadn't told him until her water broke 45 minutes later. He had scolded her for not telling him, concerned with how she and the baby were doing. Regina had simply smiled at him, telling him not to worry too much and he was stunned by how calm she had been.

Now, four and a half hours later, she wasn't equally calm. He had seen her eyes darken in fury when the nurses had told her that she wasn't dilated enough for an epidural, threatening them to curse the town and its inhabitants. Killian had merely made a joke that cursing the town could force them to place their newborn child in a magical wardrobe, for their child to be the savior of the curse and Regina had stared deadly at him. He had then made the mistake to laugh lightly, causing his fiancé to swiftly shove him out of the way by using magic.

When he tried to tell her that she had promised not to use magic during the pregnancy she had told him to leave the room and not come back until she said so.

And now he was back into the room after of what felt like year of waiting. He was making slow soothing circles on her lower back as she leaned forward in pain of the strong contraction rushing through her body.

"Love, I don't want to lose another hand," he joked as she let go of his hand that she had squeezed tight through the contraction.

She stared deadly at him. "I will not hesitate to cut it off if you don't shut up."

He quickly stopped smiling but looked at her with soft eyes. "I was joking, love. Squeeze all you want."

She squeezed it hard just to mess with him. "You have no idea what I'm capable of." She smirked.

"I have an idea," he placed a light kiss on her lips, "but right now I want you to focus on this whole giving birth thing. I know you're capable of that."

Just as she was going to reply back, another contraction hit her and she grabbed a hold of his hand again, trying to breathe through the pain. "I... want... drugs, Killian," she managed to get out between breaths, "now!"

He glanced over his shoulder after the midwife and received a small nod from her before she left the room to get the doctor.

"Regina, the midwife left to get the doctor," he said and watched her eyebrows crease together in pain, "you'll get your drugs, love."

"Thank you," she let out and took deep breaths, in through her nose, out through her mouth.

"Looks like those Lamaze classes paid off."

"Thank God."

"And you almost didn't want to go."

She opened her eyes and looked at him with a frown on her face. "Excuse me? You were the one who said women had been giving birth for centuries without those classes."

"Alright, calm down." He stroked the top of her hand with his thumb.

"I am calm," she rolled her eyes at him and winced at another upcoming contraction, "I'm as calm as can be when giving birth to-"

She paused as her entire face creased together in pain but this time she didn't hold on to Killian's hand but to his shirt. "Where is the fucking doctor?" she screamed through the pain. "God damn slow peasants."

He tried his hardest not to laugh at her cursing, because he had never heard her say such foul words before and in the moment, even though he felt bad for her, he found her utterly adorable and smiled at her.

"What the hell are you smiling for?" she glared at him. "Are you enjoying seeing me in pain?"

"No, love. You're just beautiful, that's all."

"Fuck you." she spat. "Fuck you, Killian Jones, you did this to me."

"I know I did and darling, you loved it," he winked, causing Regina to slap his upper arm.

"It's not funny," she said as another contraction hit her.

At the moment he wasn't sure if she was crying or laughing or both. He started to stroke her hair and felt useless, seeing the woman he loved writhe in pain.

The door to the room opened and the midwife entered followed by the doctor. Hook felt relieved as he watched them walk up to the bed.

"Miss Mill, this is Dr. Williams, he's going to do the epidural on you. However, I have to check that you're dilated enough." The midwife sat down at the far end of the bed. "It's going to hurt a little."

Regina grasped Killian's hand and winced and he squeezed her hand gently. That small gesture calmed her down and she took a deep breath through through her nose.

"Miss Mills," the midwife started and the couple turned their attention to her, "I'm afraid an epidural isn't possible, you're too far along."

"What?" Regina glared at the midwife.

"You're at 9 centimeters, the anesthesia won't have time to make effect on you before it's time to deliver the baby."

Regina glared at the midwife and then turned her eyes to the doctor. "Why would you even bring him here then?" She asked irritatingly.

"We're sorry, but it looks like the baby will come in the next half hour and-"

"Half an hour?" Killian interrupted. "We're having a baby in half an hour?"

"Judging by how things have progressed so far, yes." The midwife answered calmly.

Regina was too upset to even notice that the doctor left the delivery room and it didn't make it better that a strong contraction hit her. She held on to Killian's hand harder than ever before and he briefly thought he should've brought his hook so she could hold on to that instead but quickly shook that thought away.

He was here to support his love and he would do anything for her. The thought of that he would meet their child within the next thirty minutes made him nervous and he felt the sweat build up on his forehead. He tried to calm himself down but seeing Regina wither in pain made him feel even worse.

"Are you going to pass out on me? If you do, I'll kill you." She warned him. "I did not let you did this to me so you can sleep through the delivery, you hear me?"

"No," he shook his head, "no, I'm here, love."

"I can't take this anymore, I want drugs."

"But you heard the midwife, you can't have it."

"Fuck the midwife," she hissed loud enough for the midwife to hear. "I'm the mayor of this town, people should do what I tell-" she moaned in pain and squeezed Killian's hand.

"Breathe, Regina," he encouraged.

"I am breathing," she said, taking short breaths with her mouth, letting them exhale the same way.

"You're doing great."

"The baby isn't even here yet and it hurts like fucking hell."

"Regina, love, watch your mouth," he laughed.

"I say whatever I want to say, I'm giving birth to your child!"

Killian smiled. "She's _our_ child."

"Again, how can you be so-" she squeezed his hand and tried to breathe as she had been taught to do, "-sure?" she finished when the pain had subsided.

"I'm not, I just want a baby just as beautiful as you."

"Killian," she smiled and looked at him, "the baby will be beautiful no matter what sex it has. Do you know why?"

"Because she will have your genes." He winked at her.

Regina chuckled lightly. "Because he or she will be both you and me."

She beamed at him with loving eyes and he leaned down to capture her lips with his. The kiss was light but filled with so much love that she felt it to the bones and her heart fluttered.

"I love you." He whispered, his lips still very close to her.

"I love you too," she smiled at him before she started to squeeze his hand.

"Another one?"

"Yes," she nodded and leaned back in the bed, clamping her eyes shut, "a strong one."

"I'm here, love," he said and allowed her to squeeze his hand as hard as she could, reassuring that he was going to stay.

The contraction lasted long and the pain went from her lower abdomen through her entire body, causing her to clutch the bed sheets with the hand that wasn't holding onto Killian. She reflexively clenched her jaw to help endure the pain which caused her breathing to almost stop.

"Breathe," he reminded her.

She let out a small cry. "I want to push."

The midwife heard her pleads and went up to her side. "Regina, I just need to check so that you're ready, okay?"

The brunette nodded slowly and turned her head towards Killian and he encouragingly smiled at her. She smiled back before grimacing as the midwife examined her, making her grasp around his hand tighten.

"Okay," the midwife smiled, "I'm going to get the obstetrician then it's time to push."

"Why did she sound so happy, she's not the one pushing a giant watermelon out of her vajayjay." Regina said annoyingly when the midwife had left the room. She shifted in her seat. "And why the hell did she leave? I want to push."

"Hold on, Regina. She'll be back soon."

She felt a contraction ripple through her and the need to push was stronger than before. "This baby... doesn't want to hold on."

"Do you want me to go get her?" He asked but before he could even think about letting go of her hand she grabbed his shirt, pulling him close.

"Don't. Fucking. Leave. Me."

He looked at her slightly terrified because that dark voice and the dark threatening look in her eyes freaked him out. He had no idea what it had come from but didn't bother to give much thought about it so he simply nodded. "I won't, Regina, I promise."

"I hope you delivered a baby somewhere on your journeys because this baby is going to come," her fist around the fabric on his shirt grew tighter, "right now."

He swallowed hard but he didn't want to go to the other end of the bed to check out the progress because Regina had specifically told him that he had to stay out of that area and he didn't want to be the target of her wrath or magic so he stayed at her side. He managed to grab her hand so she was no longer holding on to his shirt.

The door opened and the midwife returned with the obstetrician who smiled at the couple. "I heard it's finally time. Ready to have a baby, Regina?"

To Killian's surprise, Regina didn't scream back at the obstetrician. She just nodded and complied the request to change the position she was lying in.

"Next contraction, I want you to push," the obstetrician said, "I'll count to ten and you push during the entire count, okay?"

"Okay," Regina nodded and glanced at Killian with slightly scared eyes.

He grabbed her hand with both of his and gently kissed it. "Come on, let's meet our baby."

And she pushed. The pain was worse than anything she had ever felt before but she knew she had to hold on because all of this pain would result into something good. She had felt many different kinds of pains through her entire life, she had survived wars, curses and heartaches and this pain was worse than all of those together. But she knew that when this was over, she would feel so much joy and no battle or loss has ever rewarded in that.

She squeezed her fiancé's hand harder and heard his encouraging words in a hazily distance because she was trying hard to focus on what she was doing.

After the fourth push, she wanted to give up. She pleaded the pain would stop but it didn't. It was still there and she even felt like it has escalated a hundred times worse than at the first push.

"I can see the head, Regina," the obstetrician said, "not long now."

The doctor told her to push and she did but she felt like she couldn't hold on the entire count.

"6, 7, 8, 9, 10," she counted quickly in one breath and fell back into the bed. She glanced at Killian with pleading eyes, "I don't want to do this anymore."

"I know, but you have to, the baby is almost here."

She shook her head. "I can't."

"Yes you can"

"No," she said with a almost pitiful voice, "it's too much."

"Just another push, love. You can do it. You've survived dark curses and fights with Peter Pan, you have even survived dinners with Snow White. You're stronger than you think and I admire your strength." He noticed she was listening because she turned her attention from the obstetrician to him. "Think of what you've accomplished, Regina, and now you're having a baby. We're having a baby. But you need to push, even if it's hard, love, but you need to do it. Because that's the kind of person you are, you don't give up, even if it's hard, you follow through. And right now, I need you to do that, the baby needs you to do that."

He looked into her brown orbs and she blinked twice. She didn't respond to him, instead she braced herself for the next contraction and pushed with all her strength.

After this time's count to ten, she pushed again and he eagerly helped the doctor count this time. He didn't care that his hand was being crushed with such pressure that felt like it was going to break his bones.

Regina screamed out in pain and it broke his heart because he couldn't do anything to soothe it. Her chin was pushed down to her chest as she pushed one more time and his eyes wandered from her face down to what the obstetrician was doing.

And there it was. The baby. His heart momentarily stopped as he saw a shoulder, an arm, another arm and suddenly there was a small cry breaking through the air and he felt himself take that breath that his body was screaming for him to take.

"Regina," he said breathlessly and looked at his fiancé.

She was completely exhausted but she smiled at him with tears in her eyes and he smiled back as he leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you," she whispered and placed a hand on his cheek.

"And I love you," he kissed her again and looked down just in time to see a little bundle being placed on his fiancé's almost bare chest.

He carefully sat down next to Regina. At first, all he saw was a flock of dark, almost black hair on the little head sticking out of the white blanket but then he saw the little slightly scrunched up face. There was a cry coming from the baby but it was immediately stilled by Regina's soft hushes.

"Hey you," Regina said with a soft voice, gently stroking the baby's rosy cheek with her index finger. "I'm so happy you're finally here." She kissed the top of the little head and let the kiss linger, taking in that new baby smell.

"Does the new father want to cut the cord?" The midwife asked with a smile.

It took a few seconds before Killian realized she was talking to him. "Uhm, yes," he said and received a pair of scissors. He was told to cut between two clamps and it took a few snips before it was cut.

"Congratulations," the midwife said and he smiled proudly. "She's beautiful."

"She?" Regina said and looked at Killian.

"I was right." He smiled and kissed the side of her head. "For once, I was right."

Regina peaked under the white blanket and smiled. "You were."

"She's beautiful," he said and let the baby grip his finger. She squeezed it harder than he would've thought, making him chuckle in surprise, "and strong. Just like her mother."

"What are we going to name her? We haven't exactly agreed on anything."

"We have." He smiled brightly as she looked at him surprisingly.

"We have?"

"Yes."

"And what did we agree on?"

"Victoria."

Regina looked at him with tears in her eyes. "No, but you said-"

"I said I was going to think about it. And I have. She's definitely a Victoria." There was a sudden noise coming from the baby and both Regina and Killian smiled at the sound. "The little lady has spoken, love. She's Victoria."

"Victoria," Regina said with a soft, low voice and looked down at her newborn daughter who was still clutching her tiny hand around her father's finger. "Do you want to hold her?"

"I-I.. Okay."

"Just make sure you support the head," she smiled at him for being nervous and gently lifted the baby over to his arms.

He looked down on this little tiny person in his arms that was part him, part the woman he loved. She was perfect. He beamed with proud and met Regina's eyes before looking back at his daughter. He relaxed as he held her, getting used to the weight in is arms and placed a featherlight kiss on her cheek, causing the little face to grimace but it momentarily looked like she was smiling. Killian felt his heart melt at the sight.

"She's just a few minutes old and already has her daddy wrapped around her finger," Regina smiled.

"What can I say, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Along with her mother of course."

Regina smiled at the sight of their newborn baby, safely lying in the arms of her true love. She had never felt happier than in this moment and felt herself choke up on tears.

"Don't cry," Killian said, placing a kiss on her lips.

"It's happy tears. I'm just so happy. Along with these damn hormones."

"Shh," he said, "don't say that word, there's a baby here."

"I hardly think she'll understand."

"Babies are smarter than you think."

Regina laughed lightheartedly and adored the fact that he was already being protective. "Thank you," she said with a smile, "for giving me the greatest gift ever."

He kissed her soft yet passionately and he deepened the kiss when she cupped his chin. They kissed until their daughter started to fuss in Killian's arms. The pair looked down at the baby, the result of their love and smiled happily.

"I should be the one thanking you," he said, looking into brown eyes that he loved so much. "You were amazing and I'm proud of you. You're a hero."

Regina smiled. All those years she had been living in the darkness, she had finally found the light and she felt her heartbeat speed up as she looked at her daughter. And for the first time in her life she actually believed that she was that strong person she always wanted to be. She was a hero and it felt great. And it was only the beginning.

* * *

**Question: Do you want me to continue? Leave a review and let me know.**


End file.
